Epiphanies Outcome
by merukomu
Summary: Meruem and Komugi's relationship progresses as the two live with The Royal Guards in a mansion near the Hunters' HQ.


**Note: AU where basically all of the same events occurred, except some of the outcomes were different. Kite's reincarnation as the younger sister of Meruem became apparent to the Hunters BEFORE the night of the Extermination. This calmed Gon down and returned him to normal; he had no reason to treat Pitou harshly. Killua and Gon saved Alluka together. Meruem and Netero ended up coming to a conclusion without taking eachother's lives; a talk between them had given Meruem an epiphany, and Netero realized his human side had won, and would never be overpowered, as long as he had Komugi. Most importantly, Meruem and Komugi are together at last. I want to tell the story of how Meruem and Komugi's relationship develops in a perfect AU. Enjoy.**

"I believe it was only a small change."

Meruem's voice modulated; it had a slight hum to it. However monotonous, one could clearly hear the emotion that it held.

"Something, somewhere changed… ever so slightly."

As he raised his hand, he could feel the gravity pushing his palm back to its rightful place. It was as if the world, gravity, and all things natural in the universe preferred if he, king of the chimera ants, would go back to being a merciless killer. His four fingers, proof of his non-humanity, were the center of his attention. He didn't change physically. He changed… inside. His heart, his goals, his ambitions. They all transformed. Nothing mattered. Only her. She was the only phenomenon that he truly cared for. And since she existed in this world, the world mattered too.

Netero had told the King his name. Meruem; the light that illuminated all. However, his name was a lie. There was one person whose light outshone even his. She was a human.

"Komugi…" Meruem said, in that small bunker beneath the castle, with nothing but a Gungi board separating them. The small bunker felt like the entire world to him in that moment. A world with just him and Komugi. Yeah, he could live in that world.

"Komugi," he repeated, "Will you… stay with me?" He felt as if he let go, completely let go of his monstrous side at that moment. Chills ran up his body and his stomach turned, anticipating her reply.

"King Meruem… I…" Komugi had never felt happier. Her entire being was shaking with excitement. "I wouldn't want anything else." As these words escaped her mouth, her eyes began to sting against the cold air. Diamonds erupted from her eyes, falling freely. Her tears wouldn't stop.

At that moment, Meruem witnessed Komugi's blinding light. His eyes shook slightly while he gazed at her beauty. He...was born for this moment. All the searching he did, led up until now...all of it was over. He found his treasure.

The two played Gungi furiously for a few hours, before Meruem commented on his exhaustion. And thus, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, comforted by the other's warmth. And in this universe, they will both wake up.

In the morning, Komugi stirred, half-conscious. She was in an unfamiliar place; her bed felt different. As she awoke completely, she remembered her night. Her bed was revealed to be a floor. And suddenly, she noticed the blanket wrapped around her waist was actually a pair of strong arms, and her pillow was a warm chest with a quiet, vibrating heartbeat. Meruem's breathing was quiet and steadily paced, and Komugi concluded he was still asleep. She got goosebumps. Something about hearing him breathe so up-close was… intriguing. Her face felt hot as she blushed a bright red.

Komugi looked up, as if she could see Meruem's sleeping face. Her hands, pressed against his chest, and previously where her head rested, slowly began to move upward. As she arrived at his face, she delicately pressed her palm on his cheek. She licked her lips nervously. Her face burned. Trying not to wake him up, she pressed a finger against his lips. Suddenly, Meruem took in a long breath through his nose while moving slightly. Komugi immediately pulled her hand back. He was waking up. Komugi couldn't think of anything except his lips. Maybe… they would be nice to kiss.

The first time Meruem revealed his eyes that morning, he briefly saw Komugi snuggled up against him. They were both on their sides, facing eachother. The air stung his eyes as they usually do when one wakes from a slumber. His sight was blurry due to sleepiness. She looked up at him, and he smiled. He closed his eyes again for about 15 seconds, and then opened them again. This time, he was more alert and awake, and his vision was revived and adjusted. He sat up, and Komugi's hands trailed off his chest. She sat up after him, with her arms holding her up. She faced toward him, her eyes closed. Her lashes were dark and long, and her mouth was slightly and curiously opened, anticipating Meruem's voice.

After about 2 minutes of silence, Meruem quickly turned to Komugi. "We need to relocate," he said.

"Eh?" Komugi whispered, in a tired tone. Meruem's heart jumped at hearing her voice. Something changed since last night. Everything about Komugi fascinated him. Every little thing. He didn't quite understand why.

"We need a place to live, correct? The castle is no longer an option. I would rather live as a normal human, with you by my side." Meruem explained. Komugi put her hands on her red cheeks and peered down at the floor. The King glanced at Komugi, and with a single scoop and a surprised yelp from Komugi, he lifted her into his arms.

And with that, they set off.

Komugi could feel one of Meruem's hands tightly grasping her waist, while the other resided firmly beneath her rear, for support. He was holding her with such care and diligence. 'Like a princess..' Komugi thought, as her face burned with color. Placing her palms against her cheeks, she closed her eyes and shook her head furiously, embarrassed for possessing such an insolent mind. This grabbed Meruem's attention.

"Why do you shake? Does your head hurt?" he asked her, pressing the back of his wrist against her forehead, his expression concerned.

"N-no, sir! I've never felt better!" she insisted. Meruem smiled, and continued walking. Komugi slowly rested her head on his chest, perhaps without noticing. It just seemed natural.

Komugi could tell they had reached the outside when she felt a breeze of fresh air. Meruem stopped in his tracks.

"Your Majesty..." Komugi heard a familiar voice. It was one of Sir Meruem's comrades, Neferpitou.

The Three Royal Guards knelt before their King.

"Pitou, Pouf, Youpi. Enough of that. Stand up." Meruem interrupted, his tone never wavering.

The three remained silent. The King sighed. "We need to relocate. Perhaps to an average home, in a city near the Hunter's Headquarters. The President of said Headquarters told me of a mansion we could possibly live in."

"What a tremendous plan, King Meruem!" Shaiapouf exclaimed, with tears in his eyes. He was worried the King would insist for them to separate. Relieved, Pouf completely forgot the fact that Komugi, the source of his problems, would be joining them.

"Off we go." Meruem stated.


End file.
